Wings That Guide Us
by Rise and Deliver
Summary: This a story of Hiccup if he had tried to leave Berk when he was told he had to kill a dragon in front of everyone but as always for Hiccup not everything goes according to plan. Toothless and Hiccup leave Berk in search of a new land to possibly come back to Berk later in their lives they do not yet know but what they find in the world astounds both of them.
1. Chapter 1

The Untamed Skies

Warm was all hiccup was thinking when he opened his eyes all he saw was darkness. "Where am I?" Hiccup questioned. He was brought out of his musings at a soft and vibrant hum of a black scaly beast. "I am sorry Toothless I must have fallen asleep last night thanks for keeping me warm bud, but I do have to get back to Gobber he probably already has my head for being so late."

Toothless Replied by falling over on his side, unfortunately for Hiccup he landed right on top him taking Hiccup swiftly down to the ground.

"Come on bud I have to go, however I can bring back some more of that delicious salmon I know you love."

The effect was almost instantaneous because after the second hiccup said that Toohthless was up licking the now wet face of Hiccup. Then shoving him across and out of the cove.

"Glad to see where your love is most." Hiccupped replied laughing.

(Later that night)

"HICCUP YOU HAVE DONE IT YOU GET TO KILL YOUR FIRST DRAGON IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" Stoick Jeered enthusiastically, while crowds cheered on all sides of the arena.

"Oh yeah great soo excited dad…."

"And you have every right to be my son soon you will be known as Hiccup The Bane of Dragons, and maybe even we can kill the nest together someday…" Sudden silence hit the room as both parties seemed lost in their own trains of thought.

"Well (terribly fake yawn) I am very tired from today and should get to sleep now, long day and all." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"Yup uh sure thing, see you tomorrow, Son." Stoick said uncomfortably at his and Hiccups new and odd relationship.

Soon after their talk Hiccup was running through the forest past Raven's Point.

"Alright Toothless, pack up all of your things need to leave for staying is a fate worse than death. Man how could I not see any of this coming"

Toothless gave a almost sympathetic hum.

I just cant do it bud, I cant kill a dragon everything we know is wrong about them."

"Hiccup" a almost soft and inaudible voice said

Hiccup was startled and jumped around to look at the face of the newcomer…. Astrid. Hiccups love.

"Astrid!? What are you doing here?"

"No I could ask you the same thing and with a dragon no less!" Astrid held her axe high and was starting to swing wildly running towards toothless at full speed. Toothless held his ground and was ready for the attack but was not ready for a scrawny teen to jump in front of him.

"NO!" Hiccup yelled but it was far to late as the axe already hit its mark on Hiccups left calf. Shell-shocked at what just happened Astrid was already on the ground the second she hit Hiccup and on top of her was a monstrous night-fury. She wasn't even scared for her life all she felt was remorse at what she had just done. Toothless was ready to end her when he heard Hiccup yelling again he turned to see his master, his friend blood coming from his new wound.

"Toothless stop it's not her fault! She didn't know."

Toothless looked broken in a dilemma for revenge and sorrow for his master.

"Hiccup I am so so so sorry for what I did I was trying to protect you." Astrid said streams of tears falling down her porcelain angle like cheeks."

"You can protect me by leaving and telling no one of this place or what is here." Hiccup replied reluctant to share the information of his leave.

"Let me Bandage you at least."

"Fine."

(Around an hour later)

"You still haven't told me why you didn't kill it." Astrid questioned.

"It's not an it it's a him and HIS name is Toothless."

Astrid took a quick glance to her right at Toothless who was giving a cold steel stare at her, watching her every move.

"Okay so why did you not kill Toothless" She quirked

"I don't really feel comfortable telling a dragon killer in training that." Hiccup retorted.

"Fair enough I guess." Astrid finished pulling the ties on Hiccups bandage and with a grunt of pain Hiccup stood up. Leaning onto toothless. "Thank you Astrid maybe I will see you later in life."

Astrid lightly punched him on the arm so as not to make

Toothless angry but hard enough to hurt. "That was for being stupid and jumping in front of me,"

"Rea." Hiccup tried to reply but was caught off guard when to soft lips touched his face.

"That was for everything else" She replied.

"What do you mean maybe later in life you better come back so I can make sure your safe!" She couldn't finish because she was swept off of her feet and thrown to the ground by a massive gust of wind.

"Your crazy Hiccup, your secret is safe with me."

Little did either of them know someone else was watching on that them quietly from the shadows of the trees and he was raging with anger and jealousy at seeing "his" woman with Hiccup.

(With Hiccup and Toothless)

"Well bud, where do you think we should go I have never really been away from Berk for a long time." Toothless only gave a monotone hum in reply. "Let's just head east no one really knows what is that way anymore… Do you think there are other dragon riders out there Toothless, maybe a whole village full? I wonder how Berk will be now? I mean I know I was never that important around there but still how is life going to change. I hope Astrid is okay. At hearing her name Toothless gave a very low and dark grumble. "Come on bud she was just doing the only thing she knows what to do in-front of dragons, I mean a whole village that kills dragons. Before they hardly even walk they are taught to hate and fear your kind." Hiccup glanced down onto his left shoulder and saw that the blood was starting to seep again. "Toothless we need to get somewhere safe and fast." hiccup ordered urgently. Toothless terrified he might lose his first friend speeds off at higher speeds than he has ever been trying to reach the place he knows of because if 'he' could save Toothless 'he' could save Hiccup.


	2. A Unforgivable Oath

**Second chapter (Sigh of Relief) well anyways enjoy…. I do not own any of the httyd or dreamworks but I do have a adorable cat and it's amazing! Anyways hope you enjoy.**

It was a wild set of events the other day for Hiccup first he is told he has to kill a dragon in front of his whole village, something he refuses to do no with his new discovery that dragons are beautiful loving intelligent creatures. When he decides to leave he is stopped by his love, Astrid, who then lunges at Toothless ready to kill however when Hiccup jumped between the two his left leg is hit.

(With Toothless and Hiccup)

Hiccup was losing conscious due to his blood coming heavily from his wound. Toothless was going mad pushing himself to the limits to try and get him to safety never has Toothless ever cared for someone so much for someone a human no less Toothless wouldn't lose him now.

"Toothless" Hiccup whispered, "be sure that you take care of your self if I don't make it okay?" Toothless heart was being crushed. He loved Hiccup more than himself now and after having him leave him now so soon after they met and become friends. Best friends. Dark Clouds where swirling in front of them now lightning streaking the sky. They were here finally Toothless could rest easy knowing he could have a chance.

As they continued into the clouds the rushing wind that appeared to be whipping the earth itself was as soft as a whisper. Toothless landed and approached the mountain that sat lonely in the middle of the island. Caves were stretching into it in all sorts of areas high and low heat was radiating off of the ground it was impossible to try and think you couldn't feel it.

Suddenly the ground shook and a great blue dragon came up and out of the abyss.

"_It has been a while young one" the elder mused._

"_Indeed and I wished I had better greetings but this human, his name is Hiccup and he has been kind to me these past few weeks and now he is injured and needs help." Toothless replied to the elder._

_ "Growing soft on humans now are you young one?" the elder laughed_

_ "I will do anything, just please help us" Toothless begged._

_ "Beware the consequence and know that if this happens he must be the speaker for our kind, the bringer of peace." The Elder said seriously._

_ "Okay I am ready" Toothless accepted_

_"Then let us begin" the Elder replied…_

**Away on Berk**

** "**What happened!?" Stoick Shouted

"I know I know it was a terrible thing to witness the dragon found him and ripped him in two tearing him apart and devouring his body on the spot." Snotlout replied in a sympathetic tone. "I cant believe he said that dragon was his friend, you know you should decree a law that anyone that tries to tame these beast should be exiled because they are a threat to the village."

"Aye, your right something needs to be done to insure that this incident doesn't happen again and that Berk stays safe." Stoick said hiding his sadness. "I will make an announcement of the law and of Hiccups death tonight."

**Later that same night.**

Astrid just got home from the meeting and was mortified at the thought of having someone seen that she didn't stop Hiccup and was worried now if something had happened to him. "Gah why can't I stop thinking about him all these weird girly emotions." She said as she opened the door and walked in to lay on her bed and think.

"I agree" a voice from the shadows said.

Astrid was up axe in hand the second she heard him. "Who are you?"

"How could you forget your man" Snotlout replied darkly as he stepped outside of the shadows.

"Snotlout why are you here?"

"Because I know, everything the kiss you and Hiccup together and now you swooning over him and unless you want me to tell the chief that you were with him with that night-fury helping him I would start being a little nicer to me… almost too nice Snotlout replied with a grin.

"Come on what proof could you possibly have that shows that I was there with Hiccup?"

"Your Grandmothers necklace hidden with someone trustworthy so even if you were to kill me it would still find its way to the chief."

Astrid was defeated for if she was exiled there was no way she could find Hiccup ever again "Fine, but remember you don't own me. Now leave my house."

"Nope this is our house now and you are going to do a few things for me." Snotlout said in a vicious tone.

"Please don't make me do this." Astrid pleaded.

"Ah ah ah you brought this on your self. Lets see how long you can last without your Hiccup to comfort you." Snotlout said as he threateningly approached Astrid.

**Back with Toothless and Hiccup**

"Why is it so hot! Hiccup cried. Upon looking up Hiccup saw a dark cave all around him. "My leg!" Hiccup remembered! When looking down all he saw was a nub at his ankle. Depression fear anger regret sorrow were all the feeling Hiccup was feeling at this moment. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted looking for his best friend. Hiccup left his quarters hoping on one foot while leaning on the wall. As Hiccup was hobbling down the tunnel he was beginning to pour sweat due to how hot the cave was. He looked on ahead in search of his companion. He called out a again but to no avail. He was beginning to feel terrified that hi one true honest friend had died pushing himself to save Hiccup. All of a sudden guilt hit him that he had lived and that his dragon had died trying to save him. All Hiccup saw was that he was the reason that Toothless died and knew that he could never live with himself if he did anything to hurt Toothless.

Hiccup put away those thoughts right as he came to a big room full of thousands of dragons flying about and one great blue dragon. Almost instantly a dragon swooped Hiccup off of his feet and was being carried to the dragon Hiccup was only struck with fear as he was about to be eaten after all him and Toothless go through over so soon.

As soon as he got to the 300 feet tall and just as wide all he could to was gap in awe at this magnificent blue beauty.

"You are a special one human." The blue dragon spoke, and the surprise on Hiccups face was very apparent.

"How can you talk?" Hiccup questioned flabbergasted at the mind-blowing thing that this dragon was all in all.

"It is not hard to learn your peoples' tongue human, all one has to do is have patience." It replied with a laugh.

"Do you know were Toothless is?"

"Ah yes the young one he is resting for getting you here and healing you took toll on him."

"What toll did it take? How did you heal me?" "Will he die?" Hiccup begged in fearfulness.

"All is fine now he is fine, and what happened was we couldn't stop the bleeding for the axe hit a few important veins and arteries that we weren't able to fix so Toothless sacrificed his blood for you, however I am sorry because this being done that blood will multiply, and will fight your other blood cells for dominance and will eventually win. At some point in the future your blood and soul will be that of a dragon. Other abnormalities will occur but as to what they are or will be I can not say it has only been performed twice and you are the second. The individuals blood differs so the effects will too."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes my son."

**At Berk**

"Please stop a voice said in the full dark room"

"Not just yet Astrid, not just yet."

"Hiccup will kill you when he comes back for me!"

"Good thing we will be ready." Snotlout said and after that could be heard laughing hysterically.

**What's this Snotlout is a crazy mofo?! What did he do to Astrid? Not tellinggg. Anyways a review(s) are always loved and I love you alls butts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Really loving all of this the writing you guys and remember if you have any request just pit them in the review section and I will look over them.**

** The doombuster: Don't worry I have a plan for everything and I will try to give you some minor hints about what may or may not happen (devilish grin) anyways hope you stick to reading my story.**

** I do not own httyd dreamworks or a social life… annnyways**

Hiccup was demoralized to see his best friend in this state Toothless hadn't woken up since he had given Hiccup some of his blood.

"At first he was very unstable he almost gave you too much blood." a different voice said Hiccup quickly snapped around to see who the newcomer was. It was a human, a woman. She was dressed in a long dark robe that covered all of her body. She had a voice as cold as ice and sounded sickly.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Hiccup gasped.

"A friend that is all you need to know, and as for why I am here I could not say. Mostly because I am a coward who can't end simple things of my way of life." She replied darkly.

"How long until he wakes up?"

"Most likely a month."

"What do you do here?" Hiccup said curiosity getting the best of him.

"I am the guardian, keeper of the dragons and protector of our home."

"Do you fight?"

"Yes I fought in a different life and the dragons taught me how to fight their own unique fighting style that relies on swift precise movement, not wasting a second to give an opening they may not have our bodies but they have had decades to learn." She replied honestly giving hiccup a spectacle look.

"Can you teach me?" Hiccup asked knowing that if he could defend himself he wouldn't need to have Toothless there to protect him all the time. "Can you help me not be useless in a battle?"

"You must talk with the elder for he only permitted me to learn the ways of the dragons."

"Okay I will go see him now seeing as how much time we may have the better the sooner." Hiccup gulped afraid to approach the magnificent beast that once already ensnarled him in fear.

**Back at Berk**

No one had been taking Hiccups leaving harder than Astrid and Stoick. At this moment both of them would give anything away just to see Hiccup. Astrid was begging to cope with Snotlout who had only become arrogant because of his new prize and how he was now the chief's top advisor because of how he had told Stoick what had happened to Hiccup. Hiccup often found most of her time thinking of Hiccup and all the things she would apologize to him about. All of the things she regretted not doing to help Hiccup. He was always alone just wanting to be recognized to someone as important.

Stoick had thrown himself into a crazed drunken man and no longer had a somewhat charitable character to him. He was no longer able to keep a conversation without spacing out at certain words that reminded him of hiccup. He would often get drunk and fight people who cheered on the night that everyone would be happy that Hiccup was gone.

Snotlout had been growing more of a powerful figure even at his age. He was hungry for power and wealth and only wanted what would benefit him. He was also getting training lessons from the chiefs own guard and was becoming a superstar among all except one. Astrid was dying to kill the man but knew that if exiled she would never find Hiccup again. She just prayed that soon he would be back. She no longer had a choice to fight Snotlout for he had become the best fighter in Berk and not even Stoick could best him. Some were talking of how they now wanted him as chief instead. He has mostly stopped tormenting Astrid with the publicity he has gotten but still about every month he comes to her.

**With the Elder and Hiccup**

"What troubles you my son?"

"I want to learn how to fight. In the dragon style that the woman knows." Hiccup boldly exclaimed.

"I see so you met our guardian." The elder gathered

"Seeing as how you share our blood now you will be permitted to learn this treasured secret and let me tell you that no one other than an alpha can teach others of this style for we dragons pride ourselves in it." The elder boomed.

"All I want it for is to protect who I love."

"So you admit you love yourself? Arrogant some might say." The elder said now skeptical if he should allow Hiccup to learn this technique.

"I mean let us be honest here do you not take pride in being an alpha? We all have pride in us but it is those that never look to it as a weapon that never need it. I pride myself of being me not for anything else."

The elder seemed satisfied in this answer and decide he was ready. "Okay you will train with our keeper, tell her I allowed it."

"Thank you elder" Hiccup replied

"Tharoom is all you need to call me boy."

"Thank you Tharoom."

Hiccup then left to go back to his friend and keeper upon approaching he told her of his conversation with Tharoom and she acknowledged it.

"So. Let us begin." She said before throwing her staff down and viciously throwing a punch straight for Hiccups face. Before she hit it however Hiccup dogged uncannily fast and even he was surprised at how fast he was moving.

"It seems your blood favors you Hiccup. This will come very natural to you." She said enthusiasm in her voice. "First let's get you accustomed to your new body." With a devious grin that was almost demon like, she lunged again this time though she was much more vigorous assaults.

"You haven't even taught me anything yet! Hiccup yelled while dogging however as he finished speaking a punch was directed right to his temple. The second he was hit he was blown back to the wall making a crater however to his amazement he didn't feel as bad as he thought it would.

They continued like this for hours and Hiccup was even able to land a few blows he noticed he could see more clearly and he could react faster. They had to stop after a while due to Hiccup losing his energy.

"The transformation took a toll on you I am surprised you lasted this long, you will definitely be a strong one. We will train for 2 years straight. We will have to first that leg of yours so you can actually move in the brawls."

"Oh I think I can find a quick solution to my leg all I need are some materials and I will back up in no time!" Hiccup replied looking down at his leg with the possibilities with his new attachment he will create.

**So Third Chapter done hope you guys liked it as always appreciate to leave a review and they ALWAYS help love your butts goodbye my friends. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Return

(One year after hiccups training started)

Hiccup and the lady who refused to give him a name other than The Keeper were is a very fast exchange of quick punches thrown daringly close to each other almost brushing the skin on each of their faces. Hiccup had changed quite a bit, his hair had become longer his face lost some of his baby fat leaving it angular and sharpened. He had grown a little bit but still had quite a small frame due to the style that the dragons taught him he didn't need extra muscle for the strength, now he stood taller and held a more authoritative figure to himself. His eyes were silted right now with a yellow like tint around them as if they were Toothless. They turned to this while fighting and he had his normal when relaxed because they help give him an almost sixth sense when needed in a fight when he was out numbered, outmatched, or needed heightened senses.

Toothless was watching the fight as it pressed on excited at seeing Hiccup being equal to the Keeper. Toothless had become well and healthy after about a month and a half. His concentration was broken when a massive group of gronkle babies flew into him turning him over and beginning their "deadly" but adorable assault on the terrifying and monstrous night-fury who comically rolled over defeated by the babies.

At seeing this Hiccup and the Keeper looked at the group and busted into a fit of laughter. At seeing these two laugh at his antics Toothless promptly ran and jumped on Hiccup and began licking Hiccup while he could only stammer in between licks of the giant beast.

"Oh really bud you think you can do that to me and always win? "Hiccup sarcastically yelled then grabbed Toothless and tried to lift him in the air but couldn't make him budge. Toothless looked ready to die of boredom than go through this punishment of having Hiccup try and move him. Getting up Hiccup hung from Toothless neck but dropped the second he was whipped with a black and red tail. Hiccup got up rubbing his face where he was whipped. Then a zippleback appeared and bowed to the group ceremoniously.

"The elder ask for your council Tharook" it said looking at Hiccup

"Okay I will be right there" Hiccup replied thinking of the name Tharoom gave him to be called when he leaves the mountain, however his right hand dragon always referred to him as it. Tharook, meaning speaker for Tharoom. "He also said to be ready to leave early tomorrow morning and be gone for at least a week maybe more." The other head said in a more stern voice than the other head. Hiccup was confused at this moment because he had never been away from the mountain longer than 2 nights at a time for supplies or raiding a trapper's fort so there was obviously something big that is happening.

LITTLE WHILE LATER

Hiccup entered the massive dome and saw the gigantic blue dragon in the middle of it all looking at all of the dragons flying around until his eyes landed on Hiccup. He studied him for a moment until looking down at his peg leg eyeing it for longer than the rest of his observation.

"That leg does not hinder you in a fight does it? He final asked after a very long moment of silence for a human does not speak before Tharoom.

Hiccup jumped onto his favorite rock straight across from the face of the elder and got into a meditative pose. "It does not have the force of my body but with the momentum I can gain from the rest of my leg it will not be a big difference having a prosthetic, and it is a part of my body that can't feel pain."

"If one does not feel pain is he truly living?"

"I suppose there is that point but some peoplen will give up their humanity to become stronger."

"Is that not what you have done?"

"I didn't have a choice now did I? Hiccup asked sarcastically "but now I believe it is a good thing because I will be able to bond the dragons and Vikings."

"A good answer, my son"

"So, where shall I be going for this week?" Hiccup asked curiosity getting the better of him

"Always business with you, learn to live and enjoy life" Tharoom said annoyed at how his conversation was cut short.

"I can't enjoy life when there are people and things out there to destroy it."

Tharoom was please with Hiccup he had grown in strength and mind. "Back to your homeland. You will wear the armor you have made and are to never take it off so as no one can know who you are. You will show them your strength for they are leading a fleet to the queen that resides nearby. She has been corrupted by greed and has grown to killing her own nest. She must be put down." Tharoom replied seriously.

"And what if I am caught?"

"You will think of something."

"Maybe I will, however if I don't come back it's because my dad found me and I killed myself." Hiccup groaned on.

"He can't be that bad can he?"

"Yeah believe me he can" Hiccup said while breaking his meditative pose and standing up. "Should I tell them of toothless?"

"Not until after."

"Okay I will leave at once I am ready" Hiccup said turning around going to his room to pack his things and think about what might happen in the next week or weeks. Meeting his dad again, how will Hiccup deal with that, what might happen? Toothless came into Hiccups room and looked at him then walk over to a bowl of fish and began feasting on the dead fish.

"We are going back home Toothless." Hiccup said gaining the attention of his companion. Toothless looked at Hiccup with a questioning gaze almost asking something. "I mean, this is our real home now but Berk, where I came from we are going back there." Toothless glanced at Hiccups "foot" and back at him before brushing up next to him and cooing to stay. "We have to do this bud there is no stopping Tharoom and our work for it must always be done no matter what the sacrifice. We need to leave tomorrow morning after I finish packing."

Early the next morning

Hiccup arose very early so as to have the silhouette of the night to sneak in make a camp find a place for Toothless to hide and then scout the village to find what his plan of actions will be. Toothless noticed the silence Hiccup had and slapped him in the head with his ear to get him out of his haze.

"OW….. Sorry bud I am just not sure how I am going to pull this off

"Hiccup smart." Toothless replied

Hiccup was shocked to a new plane off existence to say the least. He had never heard Toothless speak before. "When could you speak?" Hiccup gaped. He was amazed and confused as to how Toothless could talk.

"Learning" Toothless, replied. All of a sudden it clicked to Hiccup this whole year while Hiccup had been training Toothless was learning how to speak. Hiccup was very emotional due to how much his dragon cared for him that he wanted to learn his language. Hiccup was speechless at what great lengths Toothless was going for Hiccup.

"I will never lose you Toothless. Never."

After riding a little longer there were fires in the distance Hiccup flipped his mask down and drew Toothless to a small cave near where he first found Toothless and started a small campfire and began to go catch some fish for him and Toothless. He travelled back to the cove where he left Berk. He sighed at the memories of here, Toothless, Astrid, and innocence. However he wasn't the man he was back then. He no longer was that boy who couldn't think straight or be confident he was Tharook Speaker of the Great Beast. He could crush mountains and stop rivers! He was the tamer of the monstrous night-fury. Hiccup laughed, "Maybe I am becoming arrogant" he laughed at his thinking. "I wonder how Astrid is doing? I mean I know I can't take off my mask but doesn't mean I can see an old friend." Hiccup said smiling underneath his mask.

The Next Day around Noon

Hiccup was watching the town of Berk and how all life was going as normal however he never saw his dad or Astrid for that matter. Hiccup was confused but put it aside assuming that they were busy on future plans of the attack on the Queen's nest. He noticed Snotlout seemed to be more arrogant than before and everybody seemed to love him a lot more.

Hiccup decided it was time for him to make his way into the town. All he needed was a way to make an appearance without seeming like a threat. After deciding his approach he snuck into Berk sticking to the shadows clinging to the walls and jumped up to the top of the tallest building in the middle of the most crowded part of the town. He made the shriek of a night-fury and the effect was immediate and soon everyone was looking at the thing on top of the build weapons in hand ready to strike. "Well so much for the non threatening," Hiccup thought, "I hope I can do this."

"Hello people of Berk! I have been watching you for a while now and I know you plan to attack the Queens nest. All I ask is to come along, for if I am not there you will lose more than you will gain from it. I alone can change the fate of that battle." Hiccup yelled to the whole town.

Gazing out from her front door something about the new stranger seemed familiar about him perhaps it was the shriek she had only heard one place else. With Hiccup, the day he left.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who are you and why do you care of our problems?" Snotlout said while coming forward from the crowd.

"My name is Tharook and my purpose is that my island that my family and I are living on has also been attacked recently, and we want to stop this scourge." Hiccup lied deceivingly.

"What makes you so strong? I don't see anything special about you I mean you look a small as a fish!" Snotlout criticized while laughing.

"Perhaps a show of my abilities, why don't you put me against your strongest warrior?" Hiccup asked trying to put some arrogance into his voice to make Snotlout angry.

"That would be me then!" Snotlout replied while bringing up his axe and shield while Hiccup merely put up his fist to prepare for the insuring battle.

"Then let us begin." Hiccup said while smiling under his mask.

**I am sorry did I put a cliff-hanger there man I did not mean to do that. Wink Wink. Anyways leave a review and I love your butts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a little while there was Christmas stuff, other things, and I just uh well this is embarrassing but I just didn't really have much of an idea for the story but rest assured I spent copious amount of time thinking about it so worry not! ANYWAYS on with the story.**

"Well?" "What are you waiting for!" Snotlout demanded while still looking up at Hiccup who was still on top of the building looking at Snotlout, checking him over to make sure he had a good understanding and what he could expect from him. He gazed over the rest of the crowd checking that no one was planning on attacking him when he jumped down. However will looking through the crowd he saw a girl with blond hair that he knew all too well. She looked…As if she were broken on the verge of giving up on everything even life. Hiccup wondered what had happened to her but decide against approaching her until later that night.

Hiccup then turned back to Snotlout and spoke, "Of course my apologies but why not fight in the arena. That way we have an appropriate setting for your humiliation?" Hiccup smirked at the laughs that were given at both Hiccups accusation and others that someone as small as Hiccup could possibly 'humiliate' Snotlout.

"Fine then I will beat you until your blood sprays everywhere!"

"If you insist." Hiccup replied sounding almost bored with the mere concept of talking to Snotlout let alone fight him. They walked to the arena, the news quickly spread that a 'toothpick' had challenged Snotlout. The whole entirety of Berk was around and even crawling on top of the arena just to get a glimpse of the fight, for they feared it would end quickly due to how small Hiccup was.

"Last chance to back out. I wont think of you any less of a person if you back out now. Hiccup lied deceivingly. He was however very confused as he thought he should have been fighting his dad but he noticed that he was nowhere to be found. "Alright" Hiccup thought, "I could either win this fast and show my ability to take out opponents quickly or I could slowly take it and hurt his pride." Hiccup mused on these thoughts while staring at Snotlout ahead of him who was being armored by others.

"Pride." Hiccup finally said under his breath that no one around heard him. Hiccup stepped up in the ring and pulled a handle of a sword but it did not have a blade. "I am ready to begin."

Snotlout glanced down at Hiccup's 'weapon' and began to bust out laughing. "That is your weapon?" He asked between fits of laughter and soon everyone was laughing at Hiccups sword. There was one who was not and she was still staring at the masked figure in the ring certain that it had to be Hiccup. "Please." Astrid pleaded under breath as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Alright I guess I won't even start with it." Hiccup finally said putting the sword back into its hilt. This shocked everyone but Astrid and Snotlout. Snotlout was very happy at how he was being guaranteed a win here. Astrid was losing it she was certain he was going to die while fighting with just his hands.

Snotlout had enough with the masked mans attitude and started rushing him with his axe held high above his head while Hiccup remained still with the composure of a bored person waiting in line. Snotlout was just two feet from Hiccup when he started swinging down to cleave him in half. But Hiccup saw his chance. He stepped to the right as soon as Snotlout would have hit him and tripped Snotlout, grabbing his other free hand and twisting it snapping it out of place. Snotlout gasped at the sudden pain.

"So fast." He though as he was then kicked in the back and sent into the ground. Snotlout twisted around to stand back up looking at Hiccup with nothing but rage for being tossed like he was nothing but a child.

"If you won't take me seriously I won't take you." Hiccup said scolding the antics of a full on charge even if it worked on dragons it would never work on him. Much to Hiccups dismay though all he did was anger and cloud the thoughts of Snotlout who charged fully at him swinging crazily.

Hiccup was just dogging expertly, weaving in and through each swing getting closer to Snotlout. Hiccup was then a foot away from Snotlout and sent a few small jabs to his ribs then one to the throat and finishing with an uppercut. Snotlout was then caught snoring on the ground.

"You may be good in strength but if your mind is not sharper than your weapon you will fall quickly against a better foe." Hiccup said then proceeded to address the whole crowd. "I think I have proven myself enough to fight with you all. I will be back in the morning or not at all." He yelled then walked out and away from the ring, as the majority of the people couldn't move shocked at how fast he took out one of their best warriors. One girl however started to tail the strange masked man and followed him out of the town.

AN HOUR LATER OF GOING INTO THE WOODS

Astrid was still following the man but just as she was about to make her move to speak out to him he disappeared. After searching for him for a few minutes she began to lose hope and started breaking down. She fell to her knees crying at how she lost her only chance to see him alone. She stayed there crying and couldn't get the motivation to move or do anything, helpless.

"Beautiful girls like you shouldn't have to cry at anything." A voice called out to her. Astrid's head soon looked up in an instant scanning the area around her for the voice. Her view was clouded when a upside-down face appeared right in front of hers. "Milady." Hiccup said behind his mask.

"Take it off." Astrid said in almost a whisper.

"Woah hold on there I think you should take me out to dinner first, I mean you are beautiful but lets slow down to introductions first here. Hiccup said knowing full well what she meant but was trying to avoid it.

"Stop avoiding it, the mask off now."

Hiccup was reluctant but he decided that if he owed anyone his face more it was Astrid. Hiccup unfastened his helmet and was about to take it off "Are you sure you are ready for this?" she answered him with a firm nod. He then continued to take his helmet off and Astrid was dying in anticipation.

As Hiccup finally lifted his helmet over his head and set it down he looked back at Astrid who had new tears coming down her face as she pounced on him burying her face into his chest sobbing and refused to let go. Hiccup didn't stop her nor did he want her to stop. Hiccup then began to twirl her hair in his right hand as he scratched her back softly. "It's okay, I am here for you now just let it all out." Hiccup said calmly.

They stayed like that for a little while longer until Astrid's breathing slowed down and her sobs stopped.

"What or who made you like this?"

"It was Snotlout he saw us when you left and started blackmailing me to do terrible things for him or else I would have to be exiled he lied about the story of when you left to your dad he said you died. I couldn't speak up or else it would exile me and I would never be able to find you again."

Hiccup was enraged at this and was upset that he didn't kill Snotlout when he could have. "Did he rape you?"

"No not yet, he said I would be his last prize after he finished with the rest of the girls that wanted him." Astrid said gripping Hiccups hand in hers.

"Sleep with me tonight." Hiccup said.

"I thought you just said you wanted dinner." Astrid said punching Hiccup in the arm.

"Ow!" Hiccup said brushing his arm even though the punch didn't hurt at all

"Grow up you baby."

BACK AT THE CAMP

"I can't believe that you aren't still frightened by him." Hiccup said while looking at Toothless who looked very, very upset with Hiccup.

"Well you are the one who taught me that dragons aren't what we thought that they were so that is why I stopped fighting them and started staying inside on the raids."

"That's great! Where is my dad is he gone somewhere?"

"Your dad fell into a great depression after he was told you died he hardly leaves the house…"

"Snotlout needs to die." Hiccup said his voice void of emotion even though it was quite the opposite inside Hiccup was angry, sad, scared, and couldn't make sense of why any human would do this.

"After the attack on the nest. You all need him he may be a terrible person but he is needed in the fight." Astrid said truthfully.

"What person like him deserves to live longer?" Hiccup asked surprised that Astrid would want to keep him alive.

They both kept talking long through the night and they both talked about what happened after Hiccup left Berk. Astrid couldn't help but get lost in Hiccups eyes at such power but compassion they held, and would often find herself not talking for a while until Hiccup would bring her back to reality.

They went to bed having to sleep next to each other for warmth during the long and cold night that enveloped Berk signaling that the ice would set in soon. Astrid didn't car though because she finally felt safe and happy. She finally was able to see her Hiccup again even if he wasn't hers… yet.

THE NEXT MORNING AT BERK

"You need to listen to me!" Hiccup yelled in the large meeting room that was un naturally full. "I can go to the nest and destroy it. I know where it is!" Suddenly the room got quiet "This is your last chance until winter is over to get rid of the raids."

"What are we waiting for? TO THE BOATS!" Some random person said.

"Well that was easier than expected." Hiccup shrugged

Little did Hiccup know that his fight with Snotlout carried more weight than any meeting talk could match. Thus the whole village would be with him. Still Hiccup had not seen his dad since coming to Berk but was happy that his dad couldn't be hurt in the fight.

"Okay now to go back to camp and prepare myself, but first." Hiccup grabbed a random Viking

"I have to go prepare my own equipment I will be back soon."

"Aye I will tell the others!" he said oddly too enthusiastic.

**BACK AT CAMP**

"Toothless remember the plan? You swim under water with the boats and then when we get there keep put of sight until I find you. Then we take out the queen. You ready for this bud?" Hiccup said while turning to see Toothless rolling over and over in dragon nip. "Useless reptile." Hiccup droned.

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Let's set sail for the nest." Hiccup said to the head captain.

In the same ship Snotlout was staring at Hiccup evilly. He called in his small group of followers. "If you have the chance…kill him." He whispered to the group who all looked to agree with Snotlout.

"We will see how long you can evade us for… Hiccup." Snotlout said under his breath so no one could hear.

**Boom! Can I get a round of applause? No? Okay slow clap? No? Anyways leave a review and I love you alls butts!**


End file.
